SWAP
by ynnabanana25
Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles swap bodies? What do you think will happened to them and their highschool teams? Do you think it would help to mend their broken bonds? Not only with each other but with basketball. Rated T just to be safe
1. PROLOGUE

**_Hey people! Ynnabanana25 here ^O^ Decided to post my story here. But if you want you can read this story on my wattpad account to I also go by the same username. I apologize in advance if there are any typographical and grammatical errors._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Its is a beautiful Thursday afternoon...for now.

**-=AT SEIRIN HIGHSCHOOL=-**

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun." Kuroko Tetsuya the former sixth man of Teikou stood beside Seirin's tiger Kagami Taiga who is currently changing clothes for the afternoon's practice. "Kyaaaaa!" Kagami screamed in a not-so-manly way "Oi Bakagami quit screaming!" Hyuuga said feeling irritated "Good afternoon Hyuuga-sempai." "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah goodaf-" Hyuuga blinked and "Kyaaaaa!" Hyuuga also screamed but in a more manly manner than Kagami "Kuroko you bastard are you trying to kill me?! Huh?!" Hyuuga shouted on his junior's face as he whacked his head. "No I am not trying to kill sempai I was just giving my greetings." Kuroko replied calmly while massaging the spot where Hyuuga whacked him. "Oi do you plan to stay in here forever?" Riko asked as she entered the changing room "Kyaaaa! Mitobe cover meee!" Koganei screamed "Idiot! Do you have anything to hide anyway?!" On the other hand Riko just stood in the door sighing and face-palming. 'Maybe I should triple their training menu.' Riko thought as she smirks.

**-=AT KAIJOU HIGHSCHOOL=-**

"Oi Kise stop fooling around or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu Yukio Kaijou's captain yelled as he kicked Kise "Ouch! But Kasamatsu-sempai you already hitted me!" Kise whined as he stood up wobbling a little "I didn't hit you, you dumbass!" Kasamatsu spat "But what do you call that?! Oh hi girls!" Kise spat back and waved at the girls in the gym "I didn't hit you! I kicked you!" Kasamatsu yelled as he smackeed Kise's head and it earned a few cries of protests from the blond. Conteted with the result Kasamatsu said "Now that's what you call hitting." "Waaah Kasamatsu-sempai is being mean to meee! Waaaaah Moriyama-sempai!" "What the?! Kise leave me out of your arguments!" "Waaaaah!" "Stop whining doubled training menu!" "B-but sempai!" "Tripled!" "Waaaaah!" (A/N= I really looove bullying Kise~~~ :3)

**-=AT SHUUTOKU HIGHSCHOOL=-**

"Wow Shin-chan looks seriuos today." Takao Kazunari commented as he watch Midorima filing his nails." "Shut up Takao." "Meanie!" And Takao pouted childishly and Midorima just sighs "Oi quit slacking off!" Miyaji Kiyoshi yelled from the other side off the court . Midorima adjusted his glasses and said "I am not slacking off its Takao who is slacking off." Takao enthusiastically nodded his head and it finally clicked "Yeah Shin-chan's ri- Wait I ain't slacking off! Its Shin-chan who is slacking off look!" And he snatched Midorima's nail file "Look he is filing his nail!" "I need to take good care of my nails because my shots depends on them." On the other side of the court Miyaji grunted and whispered to Kimura "Get me 10 pineapples I'm murdering someone." Kimura's eyes widened at the statement and Miyaji just smirks like a lunatic.

**-=AT TOUO ACADEMY=-**

"Wakamatsu-sempai have you seen Aomine-kun?" Momoi Satsuki Touo baskeyball club manager asked Wakamatsu Kosuke "That jerk ditching practice again?!" "I'm sorry! I'm in his class and didn't stop him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakurai Ryou apologized and bowed his head continuously (A/N= Woooh head bang! Rock 'n Roll Sakurai!) "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And everyone who is present in the gym just sweat dropped and Aomine was forgotten.

**-=AT YOSEN HIGHSCHOOL=-**

"Thirty laps now!" Araki Masako Yosen's coach yelled as she held her shinai (bamboo sword) in one hand a silver whistle around her neck and holding a clipboard onto another hand. "Murasakibara no eating during practice!" Their captain, Okamura Kenichi yelled "Eh~ but I'm leading anyway~~" Murasakibara replied as a lollipop sticks out his mouth. "Atsushi no snacks." Himuro Tatsuya, the team's shooting guard commanded Murasakibara "Eh~ if Muro-chin says so~ I'd be more than happy to oblige~" And being true to his word he thre the lollipop stick away. "What the?! Oi Himuro how did you make Murasakibara stop snacking?!" Okamura yelled "I simply told him to...?" Himuro replied confused by his sempai's action. "Oi double time!" Araki yelled from the sidelines.

**-=AT RAKUZAN HIGH=- (A/N=Okay goodluck to me...)**

"Now mind explaining what happened?"Akashi Seijuuro, Rakuzan High's basketball club said with a stern tone while holding a red scissors on his right hand. Currently the other 4 regulars of the basketball team is sitting on the floor sweating buckets and shaking like mad and some is starting to pale. No answer and that angered Akashi further but he must stay put and as the next succesor of the Akashi family he must learn to maintain his cool. "Reo." "A-Ah Sei-chan!" "Explain. Now." and the others get more paler and paler (if that was possible) "You see it happened this way..." Reo finished explaining what happened and everyone held their breaths and Akashi...smiled?! More over INNOCENTLY! "I see." and Reo nodded his head. The scissors that Akashi holds shone dangerously SNIP SNIP... "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" And a scream of 4 males can be heard all throughout Japan. "What happened?" Shirogane Eiji, their coach said as he entered the gym "Nothing. I'm just teaching them a lesson." Akashi replied smoothly and Shirogane only nodded his head "I see. However ydon't go too rough on them we'll need them on the next game." "Understood." and Akashi smirked evilly.

**-=SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE...=-**

A figure smirked as it watches the Miracles doing their activities in a pool of crystal clear water "I guess its time to make my move."

~~~~~END~~~~~

And this is it for the Prologue I might post CHAPTER 1 later or maybe tomorrow. Hehe. Please leave a review so that I'd know which areas should I improve.


	2. IN WHICH THE MIRACLES MEETS A STRANGER

**_LOLZ Okay I'm back. I'll be posting CHAPTER 1 now. Mwehehe I just have to post this XD sorry. ^^v I also like to thank Reimei-Jennoir (for leaving a review for favoriting and following this story), Monkey D. Writer (for leaving a review) CatVi,_****_ lagi-dragneel, and ririnto for following the story. And last but no the least AokazuSei (for following and favoriting this story)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

* * *

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES MEETS A STRANGER**

**-=KUROKO'S POV=-**

Afternoon practice is now done and my body hurts. After I changed I packed my things and left unnoticed. Because I do not want to happened again what happened awhile ago, Hyuuga-sempai's hand is as hard as iron it hurts. As I walked out of the school and proceeded to my route I made sure that I won't bump into someone. Its kinda pain when I try to clarify the misunderstanding about me being a ghost. Anyway as I walked the busy streets of Japan I noticed that its kinda cold. Oh right its September Christmas is nearing. As I looked around I saw that many families are walking home hand-in-hand, some friends nosily chats with each other... I miss the old days. When I stopped walking it is near by the stop light and its red meaning cars are driving in the way. I was lost into my thoughts that I didn't notice someone stand beside me "It was cold isn't?" I blinked a few times when I heard I voice and when I finally found its owner I was shocked. The owner of its voice is a teen age girl with tanned skin her navy blue hair tied in a bun but letting some strands lay loose, and she is wearing a blue shirt, jeans, pumps and a leather jacket. She looks like..._him_.

"Hey." She said "Yes?" "Do you know the feeling loosing someone important...? Like a friend or a partner? Because me... I've experienced it... It hurts." The she turned to me with a sad smile on her face, I blinked a few times and replied "Yes. It hurts." Then she just laughed "Hmmm seems like the feeling is mutual huh?" and I nodded in agreement "Here. Take this." and she handed me a paper bag. "I'm sorry but I don't accept things from a person whom I don't know." and I tried to hand back the paper bag that she gave me "Nah. Just take it as a Christmas gift and a thank you give by listening to me. Oh look the light is now green see ya!" and she walked away "Wait! Y-your name." "You don't need to know my name 'coz I know we'll meet again... Someday." and she left blending in with the people crossing the streets.

**-=KISE'S POV=-**

Kasamatsu-sempai is sooo mean! Hmph! I got my training menu tripled and Kasamatsu-sempai and the others left me doing the cleaning duties! All of them are meanies! O-Oh?! I-I'm done cleaning! Its a miracle! [*o*] Well off I goooo~~! As I walked to the streets I can hear girls murmuring "Hey isn't that Kise Ryouta the famous model?" one of them whispered. Yup I am him mwehehehe "He's so hot!" That's right I'm hot bwahahaha "Let's ask for his autograph!" O-okay...? [O_o] "I-I'm shy!" Oh... Anyway have to walk fast I don't wanna caught up in a pool of fangirls mwahahaha.

I walked and walked. Then I passed by an abandoned basketball court "C'mon pretty girl..~" Wait what?! Pretty girl?! ~No way! I won't come with you!" Oi oi! "Why you!" "Kyaaaaa! Let me go! Help!" Oh my glob I gotta rescue her 911! Oh wait I'm in Japan... And so I walked into the abandoned court to stop them harassing the girl "Stop!" I shouted and they turned to me "Woah its him." on of them said "Oh? The famous model." "Stop harassing her." I said "Huh?! We're not harassing her." one of them said with a smirk. Well you gotta smirk more evilly than Akashicchi! "Let. Her. Go." I said trying to imitate Akashicchi. Wow this copying can come in a handy too! [*p*] "Well all we have to do is beat the crap out of him right? Then he'll lose his job as a model." What the?! Are they underestimating me?! We'll have to fix that! "Co'mere blondie."

(Let us skip the part where Kise beat the crap out of them...)

And I punched the last guy on the face knocking him out. Of course me the high and mighty handsome, awesome Kise Ryouta won bwahahaha, oh right the girl. "Hey you okay?" and she looked up to me "Aaaaahhh!" she screamed as she pointed at my face. Oh am I too hot and awesome for her to handle? [:D] "Y-you're the famouse blond!" she shouted in my face "Uh... famous blond?" "Yes! You're him!" "Huh?" "You're the famouse blond that everyone talks about and you're in a bunch of magazines!" "Hey I'm not just a blond I am the high mighty Kise Ryouta." "Yeah yeah... Whatevs." Waaaah she's like everyone else! A meanie after I save her waaaah why is the world so cruel to me?! "Here." she said as she handed me a paper bag "Huh?" "Consider this as a thank you gift for saving me! Bye bye blondie!" and she ran away waving a hand "Oh... Bye bye!" and I waved back.

**-=MIDORIMA'S POV=-**

"Paddle faster Takao." "Eh?! But Shin-chan!" God his voice is annoying and he stopped abruptly "Takao why did you stopped?" I asked "Look Shin-chan." and he pointed to a kid by the tree "Its just a kid Takao. Paddle. Now." "But Shin-chan the kid is crying!" "Its none of my bussiness now paddle." "No. Just look at the kid she's crying for Pete's sake!" "And what do you want me to do huh?" I asked with an irritated voice "Make the kid stop crying." "Why am I supposed to do that?" "Shin-chan you're mean I'm sure tomorrow you'll rank last because you didn't helped the kid." "Fine." and I walked towards the kid's direction. As I looked form the corner of my eye I can see that Takao is grinning ear to ear. Argh that sly Takao and Takao bent down to the kid's level "Why are you crying little girl?" Hmph acting all nice to the kid, the kid sniffed and started to talk "M-my B-balloon.." and she hiccuped "Shin-chan~~" "I got it." and I started to climb in the tree. Tch!

When I got down from the tree I handed the kid her balloon "Here." "Waaaah thank you nii-chan!" "Tch." but then the kid looked down on the ground "Don't be sad little girl Shin-chan's just shy." Wait what did he said?! "Am not!" and the girl giggled "Here." and she handed me a paper bag. Wait where did it came from? "Its a reward for nii-chan who helped me get my balloon." and of course I accepted it because it my reward for the labor. "Bye bye nii-chan!" and she ran away with her balloon on her right hand.

**-=AOMINE'S POV=-**

Haaaaah finally dismissal... Oh well. As I walked to the convenience store to but the new issue of Horihata Mai magazine. But then someone bumped into me. Wait _someone_? But I don't see someone. I looked around but saw no one until someone tugged into my sleeve I looked down and "Aaaaahh!" I screamed and backed away "Wai- How did? Woah!" "Please forgive me. I'm not looking in the way." and she bowed now that I looked at her she have a pale skin, teal hair, same eye color as her hair. She looks awfully familiar... "O-oh... nah don't apologize I wasn't looking in the way either." I replied "Eventhough you look in your way you won't notice me anyway." Yeah she's right her height... Woah wait what?! Won't notice?! "You won't notice me because I'm a shadow." She speaks like Tetsu! Shadow?! I blinked but she disappeared but when I look down I saw a paper bag on the floor. I shrugged and picked up the paper bag well its a waste not to take it.

**-=MURASAKIBARA'S POV=-**

Yay dismissal time~~ "Muro-chin, lets go to the candy store~~" "I'm sorry Atsushi I'm busy." "Eh? Busy in what~~~" "None of your business." and he walked away. Hmph Muro-chin doesn't want to come. Oh well I'm hungry.

As I entered the store the sweet smell of candies and chocolates welcomed me. Hhmm I'm home my loves~~"Welcome sir may I help you?" I looked for the owner of the voice but saw no one "Ahem." and I looked down and the sales lady flashed me a smile "How may I help you?" "Eh~~ I want that and that and that and that and that and that and that." I pointed to my favorite snacks "Erm..Sir." "Yes~~?" and I looked down again "Can you pay all of it?" What does she think I don't have money?! I grabbed her head bent down to her level "Do you think I can't pay?" "I-I a-am s-sorry s-sir."

When I finished shopping in the store I left hmph she'd a meanie does she think I can't pay I better tell this to Aka-chin. "Waaaaaah!" I heard a cry near me I looked down and saw a kid crying while holding an ice cream cone maybe it fell? "Waaaaah!" Its cry is irritating I wanna crush him and so I walked closer. He looked at me and cried more louder and harder. Aaaah so irritating~~ "I-ice cream..." the kid sniffed and then he hiccuped. "Hey~~" "N-nii-chan.." and he pointed on the ice crem on the ground. "Your cry is annoying I wanna crush you~~" and I placed my hand on his head "Hehehe just kidding." and I ruffled his hair, its so soft like Kuro-chin's hair "Here." and I handed him a vanilla candy "Thank you nii-chan! Oh and here!" and he handed me a paper bag "Eh what's this~~" "Its a drink its also vanilla flavored! Bye bye!" and the kid ran away.

**-=AKASHI'S POV=-**

Hmph serves them right. For doing so insolent like that! They deserves to be punished! I entered the locker room and seems like everyone else has left. I proceeded to my locker and opened it. Inside you'll found my sports bag and a paper bag...? I do not remember bringing a paper bag in here. When I brought it out the wind howls. But I remembered that the windows are closed. Then I felt a presence by the door. I turned only to see dark figure in there smirking _**"Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond thorn by pride."**_ the figure said and I suddenly felt all my hair in the back of my neck stood up. I blinked and I looked in the door again and the figure was gone. I suspiciously eyed the paper bag and decided to open it. Inside the paper bag it revealed a crystal bottle filled with yellow liquid. I looked into eat and when I saw nothing suspicious I put it back the paper bag and left the locker room with it.

**-=SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE (GENERAL'S POV)=-**

**_"Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by_****pride.**" the dark figure said as it smirks. "We'll see how will they handle this." and it laughed.

~~~~~END~~~~~

Well I guess this would be for CHAPTER 1! I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. Ciao~!


	3. IN WHICH THE MIRACLES DRANK IT

**_Hiya people! So how was the chapters so far? I decided to post this chappy now, 'coz I might not be able to post 'em tomorrow because we'll clean the house for Christmas. So I guess this would be my Christmas gift for ya my dear readers. ;)_**

**_P.S. I apologizr in advance if this chappy would contain any typos and grammatical errors._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own the 'figure' and this fanfics plot._**

* * *

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES DRANK "IT"**

Kuroko looks at the clock and it reads 7:30 in the evening. He sighed and continued to work on his English homework. Currently he is working on the last question. _"What does keep a stiff upper lip means?" _he smiled and answered _"To act bravely and not show emotion in a time of trouble or difficulties."_ when he finished writing he closed his notebook and started to stretch his body. He looked in the clock again and it now read 7:40 pm "I guess I need to take a shower now..." he whispered to himself.

While Kuroko is taking his shower earlier events played back on his head today he: scored a perfect score in humanities, at lunch he ate a cream bun and drank juice, at the afternoon classes he fell asleep unnoticed by the teacher, at the practice their training menus were tripled, and the girl... "Oh right the paper bag.." he said. He turned the shower off, he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. He got out of the bathroom fully clothed he puts his towel on his shoulders so that some of the droplets won't go to his clothes. Kuroko looked around his room and finally his eyes landed on the paper bag.

Kuroko settled himself on the floor and took hold of the paper bag he opened it and it revealed a crystal bottle filled with purple liquid. 'Okay purple...should I drink it? Or should I not drink it?' he thought after Kuroko debated with his mind whether to drink it or not he decided to just drink it. He went down to the kitchen and get a glass. When he returned to his room he opened the cap of the bottle and poured some of its contents to the glass. He stared at the glass for a little while admiring the color of the liquid. After some moments he took a sip on the glass and it surprisingly tastes... normal. And so gulped down the rest of the contents of the glass.

* * *

Kise lye on his bed staring at the ceiling. He got up the bed and started whining. "I'm booooored-ssu!" and someone shouted outside Kise's room "Oi Ryouta keep your voice down!" the owner of the voice was one of Kise's sisters, Kise Ryoumi. "I'm sorry-ssu!" 'But I'm seriously bored!' Kise shouted on his mind and fell back on his bed again. That is when his eyes landed on a paper bag sitting on top of his bedside table. "O-oh yeah! The gift that my fangirl gave me!" he quickly got onto his feet and raced on the bedside table.

He quickly opened the paper bag and it revealed a crystal bottle filled with red liquid, then Kise intently stared at the bottle studying its contents "Wow its like Akashicchi's hair!" he exclaimed "Hhhmmm... Wha-what if I drink this? Maybe I'll have a red hair like Akashicchi then we can be twins!" And so Kise raced down to the kitchen to get a glass and when he got what he needed he raced back to his room and passed by his other sister, Kise Ryouko. "Seriously Ryouta?! Why do you have to run in the house?!" she yelled but no response came from Kise, Ryouko shrugged and muttered something about how will Kise fall face flat on the ground.

When Kise reached his room he slammed open his door and closed it again with a loud bang. Kise settled himself on a recliner on his room and opened the bottle with a small plop sound and he quickly poured its contents on the glass. 'Bwahahaha soon Akashicchi will have a twin!' Kise thought evilly as he chuckled darkly. And he drank the whole drink in one go. "Bwahahahaha!"

* * *

Midorima ate quietly on the dining table with his mother and father in silence. "Thank you for the meal." Midorima said placing his chopsticks down and stood up from his seat. He silently climbed the stairs and locked himself on his room. As soon as he opened his room his gaze fall directly on the paper bag that sits on his study table.

He sat himself on a chair and opened the paper bag and he pulled out a crystal bottle filled with blue liquid "Blue?" he muttered, he opened the bottle and he sniffed it contents "Well it doesn't smell weird..." he said to no one in particular. He put the cap back on, put the bottle down on the table and leaned back on the chair. 'Maybe having a taste of it won't hurt... right?' he thought and without sparing a second thought he stood up from the chair and went down to the kitchen to retrieve a glass.

And when he got hold of the glass he walked back to his room silently. He opened the door of his room and closed it silently. He seated himself on his chair again and opened the bottle once more and poured its contents on the glass. He took one sip on it and savoured its flavor "Hhhmm quite sour... tastes like blueberry." he commented and then he drank the rest in one go.

* * *

Aomine came out of the bathroom only wearing a short that reaches above his knee. He plop himself on the bead not caring about the droplets of water falling from his hair. He grabbed his newly bought Horihata Mai magazine and started browsing it pages. He looked up from his magazine and saw a paper bag, curious about what is inside he put down his magazine and got up to retrieve the paper bag. When he opened it, it revealed a crystal bottle filled with baby blue liquid...? 'Okay the color is weird...' Aomine thought, he shrugged and said "Oh well..." and he opened the bottle only using his thumb and drank all of its contents in one go.

* * *

Murasakibara sat on the couch on the living room of his apartment munching on his snacks while watching cartoons. 'Oh right the paper bag.' Murasakibara thought and he stood up retrieving the paper bag. He went back with the paper bag and sat down on the couch again. Putting his hand inside the bag he managed to pull out a crystal bottle filled with green liquid. "Eh~~~ the color is weird~~~" And on his head it replayed the scene where the kid said its vanilla flavored "But this does'nt looks like its vanilla flavored~~~" he said he opened the bottle and the room was quickly filled with vanilla essence. 'Wow...~~' Murasakibara thought, he looked on the bottle again and despite its color it smells vanilla. So without sparing a thought he drank it. After he drank it there's still an after taste "Hehehe~~~ It really do taste like vanilla.~~" Murasakibara giggled like a highschool girl.

* * *

Akashi sat on the chair on his room's terrace admiring the sight in front of him. That is when his butler spoke "Young master your drink." he said as he placed the goblet on the table. "Thank you. You may now leave." Akashi said in a dismissing tone. The butler left and Akashi held the goblet, and brought it closer to him as he said the following words **_"Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride."_**and he drank the yellow liquid from the goblet.

* * *

The figure smirked as he watched the miracles drink the liquid "That's right S-E-I-J-U-U-R-O~~ **_Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by_****pride.**" and the figure started to chuckle darkly.

~~~~~END~~~~~


	4. IN WHICH SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS

_**Hey yo peeps! Merry Christmas! Well just dropin' by to post this chappy before I go in a family party! ^O^**_

_**I would like to thank those who sent reviews, followed, and favorited my story! I do appreciate them and its giving me the motivation to continue! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own this fanfic's plot.**_

_**P.S Plaese check out my new book out OTAKU PROBLEMS I posted it on my wattpad account**_

* * *

**IN WHICH SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS**

It is a fine Friday afternoon and the highschool teams of the Miracles are busy practicing.

**-=AT SEIRIN HIGH=-**

"Oi run faster!" Aida Riko, their team's coach shouted in the sidelines. "But we're already runned like 80 laps?!" Kagami shouted "Extra 30 laps for Baka-gami!" Riko shouted again "**WHAT?! You've got to be frigging kidding me!**" Kagami stopped running and shouted in English. "Okay another extra 5 laps for Baka-gami!" and Kagami's jaw hit the floor. 'Great going Taiga you just have to run 35 more laps..' Kagami thought and Kagami heard a thud behind him. When he turned around he saw his shadow lying face flat on the floor. Kagami quickly ran to his shadow yelling his name "K-Kuroko!" everyone stopped running and quickly crowded around Kuroko "Oi Kuroko get up or I'll give you extra 60 laps!" Riko threatened but the boy still remained motionless on the floor. "**WHAT BULLSH*T ARE YA ALL WAITING FOR?!**" Kagami shouted in English. Kiyoshi quickly picked Kuroko up and carried him on the bench.

**-=AT KAIJOU HIGH=-**

Kise Ryouta, Teikou's former small forward, now Kaijou's ace, is currently sitting at the bench and drinking water to rehydrate his body. 'That juice last night was sooo delicious!' Kise thought happily '...But when will my hair turns red?' Kise thought suddenly, he furrowed his eyebrows thinking when will it happen but suddenly a ball flew towards his direction and he can't react on time so the ball gone straight to his face making him choke on his water. (well he is drinking water while thinking...) "Oi Kise you okay?" Moriyama asked worry visible on his voice but Kise is still chocking on his water. "Oi Kise!" Moriyama shouted "(L)eave this to me!" Hayakawa chimed and without warning he slapped Kise's back... a little bit hard. And that made Kise choke on his water more "Nice going Hayakawa." Kobori deadpanned "So(r)(r)y I think I've gone ove(r)boa(r)d!" "You have to do it like this!" Kasamatsu shouted as he kicked Kise from behind and Kise fell from the bench unconscious still holding the water bottle on his right hand and his left hand gripping on his shirt.

**-=AT SHUUTOKU HIGH=-**

Midorima sat uncomfortably on the bench "Shin-chan waht's wrong?" Takao Kazunari, Shuutoku's point guard asked "None of your business." "But you're fidgeting! And your shots are soooo off!" And the last sentence made Midorima's left eye twitch a little "Was it your lucky item?" Yup Takao hit the nail! The issue is Midorima's lucky item "I knew it!" "Shut up!" 'Stupid cat!' Midorima cursed in his head.

Today his day is the worst without his lucky item he already been through so much already like... falling from a manhole this morning, almost runned over by 10-wheeler truck in going to school, splashed by water in the street, tripping and in his own feet making the sculptures he carry shatter in pieces, the vending machine giving him the wrong drink, being scolded more than thrice already... and many more. Midorima stood up from his sit, making his way to the doors of the gym but only to be tripped by a ball. Which resulted him face planting on the floor. "Oi Midorima what are you doing?!" Miyaji walked to Midorima's direction, Midorima quickly stood up but he fell on the floor again but this time because of a baseball hitting him on the head making him unconscious.

**-=AT TOUO ACADEMY=-**

"ITS A MIRACLE!" Wakamatsu shouted in top of his lungs "Huh?" Imayoshi Shoichi, Touo's captain and point guard, entered the gym. And Wakamatsu quickly ran to him "Captain! Captain! I ts a MIRACLE!" "What are you implying?" I mayoshi asked raising one brow because of too much excitement Wakamatsu cannot talk anymore thus, Sakurai Ryou, Touo's shooting guard answered for him "I'm sorry! Aomin-san is now attending practice! I'm sorry!" "Why are you apologizing?!" Surprised Sakurai quickly bowed down saying 'I'm sorry!' repeatedly.

Aomine dunked the ball with such force. "Aomine-kun I'm so happy for you!" Momoi Satsuki, former manager of Teikou and now the manager of Touo basketball club, said dramatically and wiping fake tears.. dramatically. "Shut up Satsuki!" "You must be fired up because you were beaten by Kagamin!" "What nonsense are you talking about?!" "Nothing..~" Momoi singsonged. Aomine tried to dunk the ball once more however he jumped to high and he hit his head in the board with such force. "A-Aomine-kun!" Momoi quickly ran to her childhood friend who is lying in the floor. Aomine attempting to get up though his eyes are spinning and he said something loud enough to be heard by Momoi alone "...basketball..." and Aomine blacked out. Momoi smiled and said "Idiot."

**-=AT YOSEN HIGH=-**

The Yosen basketball club is currently practicing in the gymnasium while the team's both ace and trump card stayed on the sidelines.

"Wow this new flavor is delicious~~" Murasakibara said with a monotone voice "Atsushi." "Yes Muro-chin~?" "Won't you mind not to eat on my head?" Himuro Tatsuya, Yosen's shooting guard said as his eyes twitch in irritation. "Okay Muro-chin~"and Murasakibara moved a few feets away from Himuro. But suddenly Murasakibara dropped his bag of snacks and that gained Himuro's attention. When Himuro turned he saw the purple-haired giant crouched in the ground while clutching his stomach. "Muro-chin!" Himuro didn't know how to react but luckily Arako, the basketball team coach is there. "Everyone bring him in the clinic! NOW!"

**-=AT RAKUZAN HIGH=-**

Akashi sat on the bench watching the rest of his teammates play a 2-on-2 game. 'They sure improves fast.' Akashi thought as a smirk is starting make way on Akashi's face. But then he felt a sudden pain on his head 'It must be my imagination...' he thought. However his body started to heat up and his breathing fastened its pace. 'Wha-what is this...?' and Akashi unconsciously gripped his shirt while trying to inhale oxygen. Currently he is sweating a lot considering he was not even playing with his teammates. And a loud thud echoed throughout the gym. The second years and third year stopped playing trying to find the source of the thud until Hayama Kotaru's gaze fell on a certain red head on the floor. Hayama's eyes widen in shock "SEI-CHAN!" Mibuchi Reo, the team's shooting guard shouted and seems to bring back everyone else in reality. And they quickly rushed to Akashi's side.

Nebuya Eikichi, the team's center placed his forehead on Akashi's forehead and then he suddenly cursed aloud "OH SH*T AKASHI'S BURNING UP" and Mayuzumi Chihiro, the team's point guard (aside from Akashi) carried him and they run to the clinic.

**-=SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE=-**

The figure began to chuckle darkly as he watched the scene in a pool of crystal clear water "Its starting..." and the figure smirked "...I wonder how would the Kiseki no Sedai will face this...?"

~~~END~~~


	5. IN WHICH THE MIRACLES FOUND THEMSELVES

_**Hi! Decided to post this chapter for no particular reason. Maybe I'm just bored? Oh well whatevaaah!**_

_**So how was the past chapters? Good? Lame? Corny? Crappy? Epic? Fail? EPIC FAIL? LOLZ sorry ^^"**_

_**To those who sent me a review I apologize if I took a lot of time to reply 'coz I was still adjusting to this new dimension XD **_

_**I would also like to thank those who followed and favorited (-**__** don't know if that word exist XD) this story! Well anyways, hope my dear readaaahs enjoys this!**_

* * *

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES FOUND THEMSELVES...**

Kuroko woke up in a bed. When he looked around he saw white curtains, white walls, white ceiling, and more beds "So I am in the clinic huh..." the boy muttered but... 'Wait! Why does my voice sound diffrent?' the boy thought. His question was answered quick when Liu Wei entered the clinic. "So you're awake now huh?" and Kuroko tilted his head in confusion 'Wait this guy is from Yosen...' "So I am in Yosen?" Kuroko mumbled but that didn't gone unnoticed by Liu "Of course you're in Yosen! Seriously Murasakbara, you just had a stomach ache and you've got your memories erased!" Liu scolded Kuroko 'Murasakibara-kun? But Iam Kuroko? Why am I here in Yosen? Stomach ache?' questions is starting to flow in Kuroko's mind like waterfalls. He held his hair and brought it near his face 'Purple? but I do not remember dying my hair purple... But what if...' and his eyes widen in surprise, Kuroko quickly grabbed a nearby mirror and looked at his face. Purple hair, purple eyes... Kuroko stood up abruptly and quickly ran outside the clinic ignoring Liu completely.

* * *

Kise opened his eyes but closed it quickly because he was blinded by the light. Kise opened one eye at first and when his eyes finally adjusted in the light he tried to look around the room but a shadow loomed over him "Sei-chan you're awake!" Reo beamed "Hey Sei-chan is awake!" he yelled to his teammates 'Wait Sei-chan? Akashicchi?!' Kise mentally screamed as his jaw comically dropped "Sei-chan close your mouth or a fly will enter it." Hayama reprimanded Akashi in a "cute way" (well he's an attention-seeker anyway...) "Wow you're the ones from Rakuzan!" Kise shouted standing in the bed while pointing a finger in the 3 former members of Crownless Generals and Mayzumi. "Wow you guys are cool!" Kise jumped up and down in the bed while smiling brightly at the 4. "Akashi what happened to you...?" Mayuzumi asked "Akashi?" Kise tilted his head in confusion. "I am not Akashicchi! I am the great mighty Kise Ryouta!" Kise stated proudly "Akashi the heck?! Why are you trying to immitate that annoying blond?!" Nebuya shouted "What I am annoying?!" Kise said as he go to his emo corner and producing crocodile tears.

"Akashi." the door of the clinic opened and it revealed their coach, Shirogane Eiji. "Wow are you Akashicchi's coach? You look kinda...old. hehehe" Kise gigled and everyone's eyes widen in horror including Shirogane's. And then Kise saw his reflection on the mirror and he quickly ran into it. He did some annoying poses, and the reflection copied it. "Wow I really look like Akashicchi! Now we can be twins! And and we also have the same voice! Hihihi..." And Kise's giggled yet again and everyone just sweat dropped.

* * *

Midorima woke up in a gym and Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Momoi, Imayoshi, and Susa surronding him. "Where am I?" Midoriam said 'Aomine's voice?' Midorima thought 'And Touo guys? Momoi?' "Thank goodness Aomine you're awake." Wakamatsu said as he scratched the back of his head. Midorima widden his eyes and quickly stood up "Why am I here, nanodayo?" "Aomine did you really hit your head so hard that you forgot what happened? And what's with nanodayo?!" Susa asked Midorima tried to adjust his glasses. However no glasses were found. 'Wait tanned skin?!' Midorima mentally yelled "What are you doing Aomine-kun?" Momoi asked as he placed her hand on Midorima's shoulder "Silence. I am_thinking_." Midorima answered as he furrowed his eyevrows "You've got to be kidding! THINKING?! Aomine-kun are you sick?!" Momoi yelled. And that is when it finnally clicked 'I am in Aomine's body?!'

* * *

Murasakibara woke up in a gym. He sat down and that is when the rest of Shuutoku basketball team regulars entered. "Oh Midorima's awake..." Kimura commented and the rest just continud to walk "Wait! Shin-chan is awake... Shin-chan is awake... SHIN-CHAN IS AWAKE?!" Takao screamed and he turned his gaze to Muraskibara "Shin-chan!" Takao runned as he tried to glomped Murasakibara. However Murasakibara dodged it flawlessly and Tako enede up in the floor. "Shin-chan that's mean!" Takao whinned as he pouted. "Shin-chan?" Murasakibara asked like a 5 year old kid. "Oi Midorima you okay?" Ootsubo Taisuke, the team's captain and the team's center said as he goes to Murasakibara's direction "You are Mido-chin's captain..." Murasakibara said "Of course we are your team mates!" Miyaji Kiyoshi, the team's small forward said "Oh you are one of Mido-chin's team mates but I forgot your name~~" "Kimura. Pineapples. Now." Miyaji said as he glared Murasakibara "Wit can you make it snacks instead of pineapples~? I'm hungry..." "Never mind the pineapples Lend me your truck Kimura."

* * *

Akashi woke up in a bench he sat up and saw the rest of the Kaijou team practicing. H grabbed a few hair strands and plucked it placing it before his eyes. He flipped open Kise's phone and started to type a message:

_To: Akashicchi / Kurokocchi / Midorimacchi / Murasakibaracchi / Aominecchi_

_Subject: To Seiirin. Now_

_Everyone go to Seirin as soon as possible or you're dead._

_ -Akashi_

And he pressed the send button.

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES FOUND THEMSELVES.. IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY.**

~~~~~END~~~~~

_**LOLZ if some of ya are confused then let me clarify it...**_

_**Kuroko woke up in Murasakibara's body.**_

_**Kise in Akashi's body.**_

_**Midorima in Aomine's body.**_

_**Murasakibara in Midorima's body **_

_**and Akashi in Kise's body.**_

_**Also if some of you are wondering what happened to Aomine... well... I guess my dear beloved readers you'll have to wait for the following chapters. Stay tuned!**_


	6. IN WHICH THE MIRACLES RECEIVED A MESSAGE

_**Imma post this 'coz I am feeling really good right now~~~ **_

_**A reviewer sent me a review that my story contains some errors and stuff just to clarify, I don't proof read 'coz I'm too lazy to do it… But anyway tnx for informing me I'd be more careful (u know who u r.. I'm watching ya XD just kidding)**_

_**Someone also PMed me saying that his/her story is somewhat alike to my work so to clarify it… I'm just reposting this story from my wattpad account… Also don't ya worry I ain't mad or anything 'coz Ynna is a good girl (Did I just sounded like Tobi?!) Wew… :3 But still I'm thankful you informed me about this matter atleast I know that someone out there have the same idea like me… (Yeah u know who u are, I'm watching ya… XD just kidding)**_

_**I would also like to thank those who sent me reviews, followed, and favorited (- don't know if that word exist XD) this story so far. Guess this part is getting like a author's rant corner than a author's note so Imma end it here.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. (how I wish to own it… TT^TT)**_

* * *

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES RECEIVED THE MESSAGE**

Kuroko has ran all the way back the gymnasium 'Wow being tall is amazing...' Kuroko thought well long legs does help him run faster. When he arrived the gymnasium he quickly gone to the changing room ignoring everyone's weird looks (he didn't bothered to ask because the door has a signage) 'Now which one here is Murasakibara's locker..' Kuroko thought then he heard a buzzing sound and that buzzing sound led him to a certain locker. When he opened it, it revealed a purple duffel bag, lots of big paper bags and a purple phone. 'Must be Murasakibara-kun's snacks.' Kuroko flipped open the cellphone and its wallpaper is a picture of big chocolate cake. 'I think this is Murasakibara-kun's cellphone.' and he noticed that it has a message and he read it.

_From: Aka-chin_

_Subject: To Seirin. Now_

_Everyone go to Seirin as soon as possible or you're dead._

_-Akashi_

"So Akashi-kun is trapped in Kise-kun's body." Kuroko mumbled then he sighed as he closed the phone he gathered Murasakibara's belongings and his bag of snacks and started to leave school to Seirin.

* * *

Kise heard a loud ring as he contiues to pose infront of the mirror "Who's cellphone is that?" Kise said with 'high-pitched' voice "Uh Akashi I think its yours.." Mayuzumi said "Eh really?" Kise tilted his head in confusion and Mayuzumi nodded his head while face-palming _mentally_. Then Kise started to search for Akashi's pockets (he wears Akashi's pants) and he brought out a red cellphone "Wow Akashicchi's cellphone is coooool~~" as his eyes widened in amazement when he flipped open the phone the wallpaper of the screen is...nothing "Boooooring~~~ Akashicchi's phone wallpaper is boring!~ Kise whined as he pouted. However in the eyes of the Rakuzan basketball team is that it is Akashi who is whining, pouting, with idiotic antics. "How mean!" Kise whined again "Everyone how will you feel if you receive this kind of message?!" And Kise showed the screen.

_From: Ryouta_

_Subject: To Seirin. Now _

_Everyone go to Seirin as soon as possible or you're dead._

_-Akashi_

"And more over he used my phone to send this message!" Kise continued to rant "Uh.. Sei-chan its better if you go or 'Akashi' will kill you. And Kise's face brightened up "Really I can go?! Yay~~!" and Kise in Akashi's body started to jump up and down. "Well then I'm off!" and Kise started to dash off.

* * *

Midorima is now sitting in the bench of the locker room with Momoi by his side "Momoi do you have bandages and nail file." Midorima asked noncholantly "Uh... I guess." Momoi replied searching for her bag and medical kit "Here Dai-chan, bandages and nail file." and then Momoi handed the said items and Midorima began to file Aomine's nails "Dai-chan...why are you filing your nails?" Momoi asked uncertainity visible in her voice "Because my shots depends on my nails." "But Dai-chan your technique is street ball." the conversation was cut short when they heard a ringing sound "Ah. Dai-chan its your phone...here." And Momoi handed Aomine's phone to Midorima.

_From: The annoying blond Kise_

_Subject: To Seirin. Now_

_Everyone go to Seirin as soon as possible or you're dead._

_-Akashi_

When Midorima finished reading the message he sighed and adjusted his glasses but still no glasses. "Momoi can you find me a teddy bear and fake glasses the same style as Midorima's." Midorima said Aomine-style "Why?" "Don't ask questions." Midorima replied and Momoi pouted "Hmph." And Momoi began to stomped off the locker room. And Aomine's cellphone rung again and Midorima opened it.

_From: The annoying blond_

_Subject: I know its you Shintarou_

_Bring Satsuki along with you._

_ -Akashi_

Midorima sighed and closed the phone and at the exact moment Momoi came in with fake glasses and a big teddy bear. "Here, Dai-chan." and she handed him the items. Midorima wear the glasses and carry the bear and he began to walk towards the door "Uh... Dai-chan where are you going?" "Akashi called and he said that we'll go to Seirin now." Huh 'we'?" "Akashi sent another text message saying I should bring you along with me."

* * *

Murasakibara sat in the bench with lots of paper bag in his arms. "I didn't know Shin-chan likes sweets..." Takao commented but Murasakibara chose to ignore him. "Shin-chaaaaan~" Takao singed and Murasakibara felt something is buzzing in his pocket (actually from Midorima's pocket) and Murasakibara began to insert one hand in his pocket while the other hand still feeds him. Then Murasakibara brought out a green phone with a bunny keychain in it. Murasakibara held the phone with the keychain attached to it and began to examine the phone. And when he was done examining it he flipped open the phone. And in Midorima's cellphone you can see that its wallpaper is a big 'OHA-ASA' sign. Murasakibara shrugged and began to read the message.

_From: Kise_

_Subject: To Seirin. Now._

_Everyone go to Seirin as soon as possible or you're dead._

_ -Akashi_

When Murasakibara finished reading the message he began to smile 'Yay I'm going to Kuro-chin's school~~" he stood up and left ignoring the sempai's protests.

**-=AT SEIRIN HIGH=-**

Acertain teal haired boy began to woke up when his eyes finally adjusted in the light he can make out Kagami's face... 'Kagami?! What the heck is _he _doing here?!'

~~~~~END~~~~~

_**LOLZ I guess this would be for this chapter… But if my laziness doesn't kick in until later maybe I would be able to put up the next chapter… **_


	7. IN WHICH THE MIRACLES GOES TO SEIRIN

_**Hello peeps! Happy New Year! w How time flies~~ I feel so old XD Anyways I posted this since its New Year! Did you heard KnB episode 13 was postponed because of New Year celebrations that would effect the airing on Japan? Episode 13 would be released on Jan 4. Well just saying. Alright let us welcome 2014 with this chapter!**_

_**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

* * *

**IN WHICH THE MIRACLES GOES TO SEIRIN**

A certain teal haired boy began to wake up when his eyes finally adjusted in the light he can make out Kagami's face 'Kagami?!'

"Oi Kuroko you okay?" Kagami asked worriedly and Aomine's eyes widen 'Wait! Kuroko?! I'm Aomine damn it is he a Baka-gami?!' Aomine mentally screamed. When Kagami brought his face closer to Kagami, Aomine head butted Kagami "Ouch! What the hel Kuroko!" Kagami cursed as he rubbed the sore spot and Aomine took the oppurtunity to stand up.

"Oi Kuroko why did you do that?!" Hyuuga shouted "Kuroko you bastard!" Kagami yelled "Hey watch your mouth BAKA-GAMI!" Aomine shouted. When they heard Aomine in Kuroko's body screamed everyone fell silent and widen their eyes "What's your problem, huh?!" Aomine screamed.

"Aomine-kun you should not shout." and everyone in Seirin team plus Aomine in Kuroko's body turned their heads to the door. "Murasakibara?!" and Kuroko in Murasakibara's body entered the gym "Good afternoon sempai.! and Kuroko bowed "Murasakibara I challenge you in a one-on-one!" Kagami declared while evryone else are flabbergasted "I'm sorry Kagami-kun but I have to decline." "Eh?!" "T-Tetsu...?" Aomine wandered out loud "What the crap are you talking about?!" Kagami shouted in the background "It has nothing to do with you BAKA-GAMI!" Aomine shouted back and then Aomine felt a sudden pain in his head because Kagami is now cruching Aomine's head (Kuroko's head) "Please stop that Kagami-kun you'll crush my head." Kuroko said and Kagami turned to him "Murasakibara its not your head!" "No you're wrong Kagami-kun its my head." Kagami tried to open his mouth to argue but closed it again. "KUROKOCCHI~~~!"

Everyone turned their heads...again in the door to find a certain red head "Akashi?!" everyone reacted at the sudden apperance of the red head "Kurokocchi~~!" and the red head happily skipped to Aomine's direction "Oh fu**kin* shit!" Aomine cursed as he was hugged by the red head "Aomine-kun please refrain from cursing while using my mouth." Kuroko interjected "Eh Murasakicchi what are you doing here?" "Ryouta. Daiki. Tetsuya."

And everyone else turned their heads..._again_. Only to see a certain blond and the rest of the Miracles. "There is me!" Kise pointed to Akashi "Ryouta." "Yes...?" "You're. Dead." and Kise gulped "Just what the heck is happening?!" Riko interjected. "We came here to have a meeting." "And why will you concludde a meeting _here_?" "Because I said so." and that irked Riko 'Jeez freshmen these days...!' Riko shouted mentally "I know what you are thinking Riko." before Riko can argue Akashi in Kise's body already turned his back on her and started talking.

"Ryouta." "Yes Akashicchi?" "Let Daiki go." "What?! This is Aominecchi?! Eeeewww!" and Kise let go of Aomine and he started to wipe his hands with handkerchief (where did it came from?!) "Satsuki." Akashi said in a commanding tone "Yes...uh...Ki-chan?" "Seijuuro." Akashi corrected "Sorry.. what is it Akashi-kun?" "As you can see us the Generation of Miracles switched bodies." Akashi started and Momoi just nodded her head curtly. "So..what dou you want me to do Ki- ah! Akashi-kun?" "Everyone." Akashi said addressing to the Generation of Miracles. "Let's clarify who is in who. Shintarou you start."

"Ahem, I got stuck in Aomine's body." "The heck Midorima don't go bringing wierd items while you're in my body! And what's- A bandage and glasses?! Take them off!" Aomine in Kuroko's body yelled, Midorima cleared his throat once again and said "I do not feel comfortable without glasses and bandages and I cannot afford badluck." "You'll ruin my image at school!" Aomine screamed "But Dai-chan your image is ruined already ruined in the beggining!" Momoi interjected "Shut up Satsuki!" "Dai-chan you jerk!" Momoi cried and she started to hit Midorima "Why are you hitting me instead?!" Midorima demanded "Because this is Dai-chan's body and if I hurt him now it means I will hurt Tetsu-kun's body." Momoi said. "Tetsuya."

Everyone began to search for Kuroko and found no one until a big shadow loomed over them. "I got stuck in Murasakibara-kun's body." Kuroko said nonchalantly "Oh my g- Tetsu?!" Aomine reacted "Yes Aomine-kun?" "N-nothing..." Aomine stututtered trying to hide jealousy 'Why is he stuck in Murasakibara's body while me in his body?! Its so unfair!' Aomine thought 'Tetsuya you bastard...' Akashi cursed (Because Kuroko is now taller than him.) "Ryouta."

"Yes Akashicchi?" and everyone turned their attention to a certain red head who is grinning ear-to-ear like an idiot. "We'll _talk _later." came Akashi's reply and Kise gulped. "Atsushi."

"Yes..*munch*... Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said while munching on some chips "Murasakibara stop eating." Midorima said "Eh~~but I want to it~~" Murasakibara whined like a little kid. "Because too much snacks would damage my body!" Midorima shouted getting irked by Murasakibra whining and pouting while he is inside his body (okay Midorima is irked because Murasakibara is being childish while he is inside Midorima's body) Akashi ignored the two and said "Daiki."

"What?" Aomine's lazy tone came (which is by the way Kuroko's voice) "Aomine-kun you'll also have a _talk _with me." Kuroko in Murasakibara's body said "What did I do?!"

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

When the Miracles plus Momoi left Riko dismissed the practice and now Kagami is walking home. 'Seriously?! They switched bodies?! What kind of a bu***hi* is that?!' Kagami cursed and he suddenly bumped into someone and when he looked around and found no one, Kagami just shrugged and continued to walk.

**-=SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE=-**

The figure smirked as he continued to watch in the pool of crystal clear water "Kagami Taiga... what should I do to you?" the figure said and it began to chuckle.

~~~~~END~~~~~

_**If some of you are still confused who's who then...**_

_**Kuroko in Murasakibara's body**_

_**Kise in Akashi's**_

_**Akashi in Kise's**_

_**Aomine in Kuroko's**_

_**Murasakibara in Midorima's**_

_**and Midorima in Aomine's**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this short update. ^_^**_


	8. CHAPTER 7

_**Hello folks! I'm baaaaack~~ Sorry for not updating for quite sometime because every time I try to update there's this thingy that appears saying ERROR BLAH BLAH BLAH so yeah! So for the ones who sent reviews I didn't forgot to reply its because of the error thingy! Blame the error thingy! YEAH! So I'm gonna post this because it is KUROKO'S birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA! Also I would like to thnak to the ones who followed, favorited, sent reviews, and reads my story! I love ya all! MUAH! :D so I'll stop here 'coz I know no one reads this anyway...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

* * *

**IN WHICH THE CAPTAIN AND THE COPYCAT HAD A TALK**

Kise Ryouta, Teikou's former copycat and small forward, now the ace of Kaijou High, is currently sitting in a fancy couch and is sweating buckets right now. 'How did I ended up here again?' Kise thought nervously 'Right Akashcchi wants to _talk _with me...'

**-=FLASHBACK=-**

Kiseki no Sedai left the Seirin gym and the team training in it dumbfounded. "Akashicchi...?" Kise in Akashi's body murmured "What is it Ryouta?" came Akashi in Kise's body reply "About that... _talk..._" Akashi smirked and turned to Kise "Everyone you may leave first. Ryouta stay." everyone gulped as they thought

'Nice meeting you Kise-kun.'

'May you rest in peace Kise'

'Rest in peace blondie.'

'Bye bye Ki-chin.'

'KI-CHAN..!'

Akashi noticed that the rest hasn't left yet so he turned to him and smiled ever so sweetly to them don't work we'll just have a little _chat _on some things." everyone paled but Kuroko and Murasakibara, everyone nodded and left and started walking away but Akashi stopped them. "Wait, before I forgot go to who is who's houses and pretend to be them and if something happens..." Akashi in Kise's body produced red scissors, everyone nodded and left.

"Look its Kise-kun!" "Where?!" "Kyaaa its Kise-kun!" fangirls screamed Kise in Akashi's body began to sweat buckets and fangirls began to run to their direction but something made them stop... Akashi is Kise's body till held his red scissors and smirking evilly at them. "Akashicchi...!" Kise panicked and that only made Akashi's smirk wider.

"Kise-kun is so hot with scissors!" "He looks so dangerous!" "Ahhhh..!" and some fangirls began to fantasize in the new image of Kise Ryouta in front of them, and Akashi took the opportunity to pull Kise. When they found a quiet place Akashi began to speak.

"This won't take long. You will stay in my mansion and pretend to be me, I warn you my father is strict so mind some manners. Tomorrow evening I'll go to my mansion as you saying that you want to _speak _with me. When you are having a bit trouble text me immediately. Because we espicially me and you can't afford this going out in public because that would ruin our image as a model and a family heir. Do you understand?" Kise nodded his head in silent agreement and Akashi handed him his scissors to him "Wh-wha Akashicchi?!" "I told you act like me so you have to bring this everywhere you go and stop adding cchi, because I often call people with their first names." waiting no reply from Kise, Akashi turned his back on Kise and walked away.

**-=FLASHBACK END=-**

-=KISE'S POV=-

Sigh. I guess Akshicchi is late. But at the exact moment the door opened and it revealed the Akashi head butler and Akashicchi in my body. Right have to act like Akashicchi! "Ryouta." and Akashicchi turned to me "Yes Akashicchi..?" and he smiled "You can leave us alone now." I replied with a cold voice. Uwaaaah I'm so cool! "Bye bye butlercchi-ssu!" and Akashicchi started to wave to butlercchi. (Yup butler+cchi= butlercchi xD) When butlercchi was gone Akashicchi closed the door and locked it. Wait why is he locking it?!

-=AKASHI'S POV=-

"Ryouta." Kise said I turned to him and replied "Yes Akashicchi..?" Is he mocking me?! Be prepared Ryouta...! when Takada turned to leave (the Akashi head butler) I waved to him while saying "Bye bye butlercchi-ssu!" with a high pitched voice. Sigh, being Kise is to troublesome, on the way here his fangirls actually ambushed me. I closed the door and locked it. Be prepared Ryouta because you will see hell coming to devour you.

-=GENERAL'S POV=-

"Akashicchi...?" Kise squeked, out of nowhere a pair of scissors came flying to Kise's direction, and hitted the wall missing a mere inch of Kise's face. "Be lucky I didn't intentionally threw the scissors at your face, because that would ruin my face." Akashi said in a cold voice and that sent a shiver down to Kise's spine. Akashi sat in a recliner infront of Kise. "Now, let's have a little chat." Akashi said as he smirked "Chat something like what...?" Kise tilted his head in confusion. "Tell me something about yourself." "Huh?" "Are you questioning me Ryouta?" "No no no no Akashicchi!" and Kise shook his head franatically. "The name is Kise Ryouta, I'm 17 years old, a model...uhm..." Kise stopped to think and Akashi interjected "Ryouta, the informations are to basic. What I want is about your family, lifestyle." "Hhhmm I see... Ah!" and the next moment Kise came back with a bowl filled with folded paper in it. "What are those Ryouta?" Akashi asked raising one brow. "Its s boalw filled with paper!" Kise replied full of enthusiasm. "I can see that but what is written on those papers?" "Questions!" "I see." and Akashi crossed his legs and leaned back on the recliner. "One of us will pick a paper and read the question out loud and has to answer it-ssu!" Kise explained with Akashi's 'high-pitched' voice.

Kise picked a paper and he read "What kind of people are in your team?" Kise began to stroke his imaginary beard as he speak "Kasamatsu-sempai is a uptight person, he is str- very strict" He kicks or hits me when I wave at my fangirls or slacking off. Moriyama-sempai is a good point guard and somewhat happy-go-lucky. Then Hayakawa-sempai is quite noisy, he is good at offensive rebounds...oh and he say r with l and l with r." Kise stopped talking but still stroking his imaginary beard. Akashi proceeded to pick a piece of folded paper but Kise stopped him. "Ah Akashicchi you should also answer this question before picking a new paper." Akashi sighed and he began to talk "Reo is an uptight person. Kotaru is energetic and an attention-seeker. Nebuya is a glutton, rude, but a good center. Chihiro is a sempai but he let me call him by his first name, he is strict and also a point guard just like me." Kise just stared at him like a 5 year old kid "Ryouta don't make a face like that while you are in my body." Akashi picked a piece of folded paper and he began to read it.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

When all the necessary information between the two Akashi in Kise's body left the Akashi manor acting more Kise, as he somebody he always greets them with a cheerful voice and face and now adding the suffix '-ssu'. And now Kise acted more Akashi as he began to glare to somebody, keeping a poker face, not being all jumpy and stuff.

Kise plopped in Akashi's bed as he flipped his phone open and he saw that it has tons of messages from his manager.

_From: Aiocchi_

_Subject: Photo shoot_

_Ryouta, in the next 3 days you'll have a photo shoot in the same place at 6:00 pm sharp. Be late or you'll see hell_

_-End_

Kise began to tear up when he saw the message 'Aiocchi is so mean-ssu!' he thought "Ah! I have to inform Akashicchi about this. And Kise began to type a message for his former captain, Akashi Seijuuro. When Kise finished typing he pressed the send button.

Akashi sat in the recliner in Kise's room when his phone vibrated. He flipped open it and he read it.

_From: Ryouta_

_Subject: Photo shoot_

_Akashicchi! Aoicchi (my manager hehe ^_^) messaged me saying in the next 3 days I'll have a photoshoot at - at 6:00 sharp. And if I'm late I'll see hell! Please Akashicchi go to the photoshoot early! Please! Please! Please! I am too young to die! Tonight~ we are young~ so let's the world on fire~ we can go brighter than the sun~ mwehehehe_

_~~Peace out! ;)~~_

When Akashi finished reading the message he sighed and he muttered "I guess I should start practicing modelling..."

~~~END~~~

I apologize if there are any typographical and grammatical errors. Ciao~


End file.
